A Love Destined to Be
by In the house of Tom Bombadil
Summary: King Levi is already in the right age to find a queen for his kingdom but he denies to do so, because his heart has been a long time captured by his childhood friend whom he had deeply hurt when they were younger. Whether they may be able to fix the strain in their relationship is up to how they would handle things when they meet again.
1. Chapter 1

The king, wearing his plain black suit and pants partnered with his white shirt and trademark cravat, sits irritably in his throne as he listens to the words of his advisers and his sibling. He has his legs crossed , one of his arms is in the armrest of the chair while the other arms has its hand form into a ball to support his head. He has been listening to the almost five hours lecture of those three people horizontally lined in front of him, and all he could do is to listen to them like a statue.

His four eyed brunette adviser carefully moves her hands as she tries to explain her side. "Having a queen is something essential for the kingdom. I am sure that it is not hard to find one. All you have to do is to make sure that she is smart, intelligent, understanding for your harsh words, patient for your overly compulsive cleaning habits and a big heart for all the citizens of kingdom Maria."

"Four eyes, just what are you trying to say? Huh!" The king twitches one of his eyebrows and gives a deathly glare to the brunette.

"Besides, I have no intention in taking over your place in case that something happens to you. I have my own plans in life so hurry up and produce an heir." Wearing her black knee-length kimono with a red scarf tied on her waist, the king's younger sibling quickly crosses her arms and look at her brother authoritatively.

"Oi. Oi. Brat! You should do your responsibilities..." He tries to lecture his sister but is cut off.

"What we are trying to say is that you are already in the right age to marry someone. You have to choose someone who may support you and produce an heir." His blonde adviser smilingly looks at him.

He stands up and angrily glares at the them. "How many times do I have to tell you? I do not have any intention to marry. Marriage is just something stupid!"

However, they completely ignore the king's statement. They are already used with his stubbornness when it comes to the issue of marriage. They do not want to lose this time. Even if their king does not tell them how he feels, they know that he is completely and truly in love with his childhood friend from another kingdom. Now that their 21 years old king and his 18 years old childhood friend are in the right age to marry, they are determined to make love blossom between the two of them.

The brunette sarcastically smiles as she touches the middle of his eye glasses. "Oh! How about princess Petra of kingdom Rose? She is already 18, a rightful age to be married."

"No...she rejected me a very long time ago!" He quickly replies and the rest comes out just like a whisper. His irritated and angry look suddenly changes into a gloomy one.

_(flashback)_

_Petra has been his friend ever since he could remember. She is the kindest and most loving person that he ever met. Levi enjoys her company, even though his face, action and words speak of the contrary most of the time. They would engage in fight either by words or by physical means but by the end of the day, they would miraculously reconcile with each other. As days and years pass by, the young heir grows fonder and fonder with his friend. As they grow older, he finds his feeling for her as more than friends. His heart would beat faster than usual, whenever she is around. The young boy tries his best to hide the reddening of his cheeks and to calm himself whenever his palms turn ice cold due to her presence. Now is truly different. He is very in love with the Rose's princess, Petra Ral._

_The 13 years old heir of kingdom Maria and the 10 years old princess of kingdom Rose are reading their books under the huge tree of Rose's palace garden. The auburn haired princess wears her red skirt with pleats that extends until her thigh partnered by a white blouse with puffy sleeves, covered by a red vest, then matched by a white boots. She happily flips the pages of her book while the young prince secretly glimpses at the princess as he tries to focus to what he is reading._

_His eyes moves from the sentences of the book then back to the innocent face of the young princess. However, the girl catches the glimpse of the boy and worriedly asks him. " Is there something wrong, Levi?"_

_He is caught off guard by the question which causes a sudden rush of blood on his cheeks. He then blurts the first words that comes to his mind. He feels stupid because he knows that his answer is very lame and the way he delivers it is even way lamer. "What ...ar...are...yo..u... reading?"_

_"Oh!" She chuckles and warmly smiles at him. "This is actually a fairy tale."_

_"A fairy tale exists only within the illusionary mind of the people. They are all the same. There is a prince and princess that fell in love with each other, kissed and lived happily ever after. Such a waste of time!" He proudly tells the princess, thinking that this may recover the coolness that he lost from the first question._

_However, this creates a contrary reaction to the princess. She curls her eyebrows and eyes him irritably. "Hmph. You can say that because you have never felt any romantic attraction with another person before."_

_"So princess Petra already has a romantic attraction towards another person? You are such a flirt. You are no different than those whores in town who clings into any man. " He glares at her, mockingly questions and insults her. He really does not want to tell this to the princess for he is afraid to hear and see her response, but he is offended by the little girl's statement so he has no choice._

_"What did you say? You are really heartless, Levi! Of course, I do like someone! He is kind, intelligent, strong, honest, loving and everything that I want for a man. He is not foul mouthed and nasty as you are. He even sends me gifts and letter every month just to ensure my well being." She blushes and looks away from the daggers of stares that Levi is giving her._

_The raven haired prince feels that he is hurt somewhere. He is not sure where and why but he is certain that he wants to meet the person whom the princess is referring to and punch him in the face. He curls his hands into balls and hides his night-coloured eyes through his black hair. He tries his best to retain his coolness but his voice betrays him as it sounds like a whimper. " Who is this guy that you are telling me?"_

_Petra notices the change on the boy's tone but she still feels bad on the way that he mocked her. She looks at him and pouts. " That does not concern you!"_

_"Fine, it really does not concern me. Just be with your prince charming! I do not care." He runs away from the princess as he tries to wipe away the streaming of the tears from his eyes through his black sleeves. He really does not understand why he feels hurt, jealous and angry towards the stupid prince charming. Petty issues such as romance is usually nothing for him, but why is that when Petra told that to him, he feels like he is about to shatter._

_"Did I do something wrong?" She asks herself as she is left half-surprised and half-irritated by the youth's outburst. She does not know how to react nor what she had done. In the first place, it is he who started this uncomfortable conversation so he is the one at fault._

_After that incident, the two rarely have any conversation with each other. They would only talk when there was a need for them, and these rare conversations were completely lost after Levi was proclaimed king. They tried their best to resolve their issue but since their responsibilities for their kingdom increases as they grew older, they never had a chance to patch up their problem. He became very busy with kingdom matters so it would only be his little sister and his brunette adviser who would visit Petra and tell her of various news including those with regards to Levi. Despite of the strain between their relationship, both Levi and Petra hope that one day, they may be able to bring back their very close relationship._

_(End of flashback)_

"Nonsense! You are still thinking about your childhood argument with her. If you think that you were rejected, well it is your fau..." She is surprised and halted by his brother.

"Mikasa! This shitty discussion is over!" He angrily shouts. Remembering that incident always makes his blood boil in anger and his heart to shatter in pieces.

The three were dumb-founded by their king's reaction. They know that when Levi uses this tone, he is serious about what he is talking to.

"Commander Erwin, prepare the soldiers for battle! We need to eliminate the rebels in Shiganshina district. Mikasa, Hanji! Stay on standby. In case something happens, go there directly." He orders them as he leaves the throne room and prepares for battle.

Meanwhile in Shiganshina district of Kingdom Maria...

Everywhere you look at, there would be rebels destroying houses and anything that stands erect within their way. These rebels are those people who feel unsatisfied with how the rulers run their respective kingdom, so they group together and cause havoc on the country's territories. They heartlessly kill men and old folks while they abduct young ones either for their satisfaction or for trading. The buildings and houses are all devastated. Some are even blazed in fire.

Petra swiftly raises her sword as she defends herself against the strike of her enemy and she pulls her gun to shoot her opponent. The princess quickly moves around as she eliminates more of the enemies. The same goes for her most trusted servant who is very expert in using two guns at the same time.

"Really! Princess Petra, I am already hungry. I can devour a whole elephant!" Her trusted servant complains as she shots five opponents.

"Jean and Connie should have told this before we sneak out the palace! We may not return on time because of this" Petra replies as she continuously attacks the rebels.

The two are too focused that they do not notice that they are starting to move away from each other. Petra tries to look for her friend but she realizes that she is now surrounded by the rebels and the Marian soldiers. Although she cannot see her servant from the crowd, she is happy to say that kingdom Maria is now gaining the upper hand in the fight.

She shifts her gaze in an old ragged house that is quite far away from the center of the battle. The house is very old that it may actually breakdown anytime. There, she notices a heavily wounded soldier fighting against a much larger and wounded rebel who is near the house's window. The auburn haired princess hurriedly runs towards the old house to help the soldier but before she could do so, the undersized soldier shots the enemy in his head and heart which causes the rebel to fall outside the house. Petra runs faster towards the now weakening soldier and enters the broken house. By the time that she catches the falling soldier in her arms, the house starts to collapse which leaves the princess and the raven haired soldier trapped inside the old house.


	2. Chapter 2

The rebels may still be lurking around the area so Petra does not dare to ask help from the outside. The only thing that she could do is to support the wounded man. All the princess could see is darkness and all she could hear is the heavy panting of the soldier who clings into her shoulders and whose head rests on her neck. The heavy breathing of the unconscious soldier on her neck gives Petra a slight ticklish feeling. They are like a statue for quite some time already. She would like to look for the any light source but given their situation, she is not sure where she may safely place the wounded soldier so she may freely look for one. There may be shards of broken glasses or any dangerous parts of the house that may be lying on the floor.

"I really need a lighter or any light source." She whispers to herself but the princess is surprised to hear a reply.

Despite of the hoarseness of his voice, the man tries to make his statement understandable for the girl. "In...my...pocket..."

Once again, the warm breath of the man touches the girl's neck which sends shivers to her whole body and causes her face to turn red like a tomato. If she is to be honest with herself, she enjoys this feeling. She knows that as a princess, she is not suppose to feel this to a stranger, but she cannot help but feel ecstatic.

Upon registering to her mind what the former said, the princess quickly moves her hand into the man's pocket. She uses the lighter to find a safe place for the man to lay down and to find candles that she may use.

"Lucky for this man, I am quite adept with medical treatment and always bring my medical kit." She proudly tells herself as she put the candle near the pained face of the unconscious soldier. She gasps and holds the candle tighter.

"Le...Le...Levi." She whispers as her cheeks starts to redden. A lot of memories flashes through her mind. She wants to apologize and to tell him about a lot of things but she knows the now is not the right time.

She carefully treats each of the king's wound. Every time she would apply a medicine to Levi's wounds, he would always twitch his face in agony. After the long torturing treatment of the king, he feels relieved and slept peacefully. Meanwhile, sleepiness and coldness visit Petra. She does not care anymore where or how she will sleep. All she wants is for her to close her eyes and make herself feel warm.

* * *

His body hurts everywhere but not as worse as during his fight. He sees light from the small openings of the house. The king assumes that it is already morning. Upon realizing the time, he remembers his battle from yesterday. He quickly gets up but is prevented by an arm wrapped around him. Levi's eyes widened and his cheeks turns red as he looks to his side.

"Petra!" He accidentally shouts.

Surprised by the sudden utterance of her name, she sits up fast and groggily looks around the area only to see a surprised Levi. " I am still sleepy. Don't bother me, Levi!" She, then, returns on lying to the floor.

"Oi! Wake up, Petra! It is morning already." He tries to regain his composure as he lightly taps the princess' arm.

"What?!" She sits up again and irritably looks at Levi. This time, she realizes that she is no longer in the dream land. Petra looks at Levi and starts to blush. "Oh, I am very sorry for my rude behaviour."

When both of them have fixed and stabilized themselves, they sit on the floor side by side each other. Both are trying to think of something to talk about.

Just then, the raven-haired man breaks in the silence. "Why did you go here?"

"I thought of visiting Mikasa and Hanji but before we arrived to the palace, we were caught in this battle." She answers, not bothering to return the stares that Levi is giving her. "I am surprised that you got wounded by that man. I thought you were indivisible." The princess secretly glimpses to the king.

"That man is a fucking weakling. I would have killed him if only he did not take that brat as a hostage." Levi angrily defends himself.

"You don't need to feel disappointed. Kingdom Maria gained the upper hand from the battle and it seems that the fight is already over. It is already quiet outside." Petra smiles as she assures the king.

"Why are you here with me?" He authoritatively asks.

"Because I saw you from afar...heavily wounded." She answers, then there is a long silence.

"You should have not come here to treat me." He whispers as he stares in one of the wall's small openings.

Petra faces him this time but is cut off from her statement. "Why you..."

The king looks at Petra with eyes full of worry and fear. " You should have not come to my aid. If by chance, my crappy opponent is still alive then you may have got hit. If by chance, this damn old house struck you with something, it may hit a vital part that may lead you to death. There are so many chances that something bad may happen to you..."

"You know, I can also..." Petra confidently stares at the king but once again is taken off guard.

He quickly hugs her and whispers in her ears. "If something were to happen to you, I cannot bear to take another breath. I cannot handle a life without you, Petra Ral."

Her face is really burning in hotness. She is speechless. She does not want to do anything nor does she wants this to end.

Before the two could pull away from each other, a hole is suddenly made and there appear four people.

Petra's most trusted servant covers her mouth. Sasha is about to burst in laughter due to her extreme happiness.

"I guess love will blossom on its own." Mikasa grins to her brother who is now sending daggers of stares.

Hanji jokingly coughs, then smiles at their king sarcastically. "Don't ruin, Levi's precious moment!"

"Everyone...you got it the wrong way. Levi and I are just..." She suddenly pulls away from the king and waves her hands to deny their accusations. However, this action causes the king's wound to hurt once again.

"Oh! Are you alright?" Petro catches him right on time and from there, he lost consciousness.

"I guess, we should get both of you out from there." Erwin intervenes and enters the house.

* * *

On their return to kingdom Rose...

The king sits comfortably in his throne and welcomes his guests with a warm smile while the four young women nervously bow before the king. They do not know how to interpret the king's smile. They hope that his smile really means that he is accepting them positively but they fear the contrary.

Petra gives his father the letter that Erwin gave her to explain the things that happened and an apology for involving the two ladies in battle. "Father, I am heartily sorry for sneaking out the palace. I just wish to see my dear friends there."

"King Pixis, I am humbly sorry if I failed to guard princess Petra. I lost her from my sight." Sasha bows down lower this time.

"Our kingdom expresses our sincerest apology for causing such a big problem for these two. Our king is still in the process of healing himself, so he cannot present himself as of today." Mikasa firmly states as she and Hanji bows down again.

"Everyone is very tense. Warm up a little, beautiful ladies! I am not a bit angry. Petra and Sasha, I understand your longing for your dear friends. Mikasa and Hanji, do not worry about what happened. In fact, I am grateful that the two of you escort them here. I am very thankful to both of you." The king moves toward them and bows in front of them.

"Oh no! Please don't! This is the least the we could do." Hanji frantically states to king Pixis.

He laughs and claps his hands. " So, why don't you stay here for dinner?"

"How we love to stay here for dinner but we have plenty of things to fix in our kingdom. We actually want to bid farewell for we are really in need of more people in our kingdom." Mikasa apologetically looks to king Pixis.

The king pats Mikasa on her head then smilingly look at the two citizens of kingdom Maria. "Oh, do not worry. Such a beautiful princess should not make a face like that. In order to return the favour of escorting these two, I would send some of my people, goods and materials that may be able to help the affected people in the city."

Hanji and Mikasa's face lighten up. They look at each other as big smiles form in their mouth. "Thank you very much, king Pixis." They say in synchronization.

A lot of people escort Mikasa and Hanji so that they may help in rebuilding the Shiganshina district. There are allot of carriages and cargo that carry various foods and materials that may be needed by the people of kingdom Maria. They bid everyone farewell but before they depart from the gate, king Pixis stops them.

The king looks at them sternly. "Before I forgot, please tell Levi that I expect him sooner here at the palace." After the serious statement, he returned to his playful smiles.

Mikasa swears that it sends shivers to her whole body. The king's statement is just simple but it sounds threatening rather than authoritative. She is too afraid to utter a word so she just nods to the king, then rides her horse to return to their kingdom and to deliver those words to his brother.

**Thank you very much for all the all those who reviewed, followed and favourited my very first fanfic. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and the rest to come. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Visit**

The garden is filled with strong full-grown trees. The leaves sway as the wind kisses each of them. The various flowers gaily face the sun as it warms their blooming faces. Hidden beneath the plants are four young ladies who delightfully exchange news and jokes with each other. Sasha is sitting in an Indian way on the grass as she munches a freshly baked potato. While the two princess sit side by side each other on a bench. Hanji is lying on the grass floor while enjoying the various shape that the clouds make.

"I am really glad to hear that your kingdom is already fine. What's more! You will stay here for three days." Petra clings into the black eyed princess' arm.

"Thank you, but it is all thanks to your kingdom that we are able to recover that fast." Mikasa smiles at her as she touches the hand that clings into her arm.

"Let us change our topic. I am more curious as to why King Pixis wants to talk to Levi. Do you have any idea?" The four eyed brunette shifts her gaze from the clouds to Petra.

"I do not have any idea." The princess apologetically replies.

With her mouth still full of potato, the other brunette joins the conversation. "Isn't it obvious? My instinct tells me that it is about king Levi and princess Petra's coming of age."

The auburn haired princess waves her hand to deny the statement. "There is no way that it would happen. Really, Sasha! You should stop teasing me already."

"It may actually be true! When it comes to Sasha's instinct, it is usually 98% accurate." Hanji immediately sits up and looks at them with a big smile.

"Well, why don't we just wait for their conversation to finish." Mikasa grins.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the throne room...

"You sent too much, king Pixis? Do you think that we are weaklings to let those damn bastards turn our kingdom into rubble." Levi crosses his arm with his face filled with sourness.

"My...My...Levi. I didn't mean to make it sound that way." The king laughs, obviously amused that he has made the youth twitch his eyebrows in irritation.

"Oh, king Pixis. Stop teasing our king. He has a very short temper. Besides, he only means to say thank you. Right, Levi?" Erwin smiles to the king then turns to young royal whose face turns more sour.

King Pixis smiles back and then faces Levi sternly. "Yes, I know. I am just fond to see him like that. Before I forgot..."

As the three royals are having their conversation inside, three other men are busy loudly chatting just outside the throne room. These three are comfortably talking in their position, not even caring whether they may be heard by those in vicinity. The golden eyed boy named Connie sits on the floor near the side of the door while the taller guard, Jean, presses his back on the wall near the other side of the door. On the other hand, Mikasa's butler rests his body on the door itself.

"Marriage? Between king Levi and princess Petra?" Eren surprisingly repeats the words of Connie as he looks to the men at his sides.

"Are you deaf? There are rumours that before king Levi's parents die, they asked king Pixis if their children could be married when they are already in the right age." Connie explains to the bewildered butler.

Eren just stares in the thin air, too surprised to absorb his friend's statement.

"But I heard that king Levi is a grumpy man. Others said that he has a very short temper as contrast with our princess." The shorter guards comments but is suddenly hit by Jean in the head.

"Oi. Do not speak ill of princess Mikasa's brother. Ah, Mikasa! Just saying her name makes my heart burst in happiness." Jean once again enters his world for fantasizing Mikasa.

Eren just looks at him with disgust and continues with the issue at hand. " Well, I heard that the two are childhood friends. Princess Petra is very kind, cheerful, understanding and all positive traits that I may associate but king Levi... He is a living demon. He is slave driver. Nothing good comes out from his mouth. Imagine, he hit me..." When the door behind him suddenly opens and there sending daggers of glare is no other than the Levi himself.

"So who is the living demon? Huh? Yeager?" Eren terrifyingly looks at Levi only to be welcomed with a hard slap on his head. The two guards look half-terrified and half-pitifully for their friend.

Levi, then, immediately walks away from the throne room. He is followed by the old king from behind and seriously informs him. "I am giving you the chance to accept or reject that. Petra does know about it yet. I hope you and also..." He looks at the three guards threateningly. "The three of you will keep it as a secret for a while."

* * *

He is walking with no direction at all. His mind is clouded with various thoughts. He would be the happiest man in the world if he could have Petra as his wife. Of course, he wants to accept it but...He feels that he is not worthy for Petra. Aside from the fight that the two of them had back then, his personality and character does not suit the princess. What Eren said is true. He is comparable to a demon. He is foul-mouthed. He has a very short temper. He can easily inflict pain towards others. What's more? He has killed thousands or maybe millions with his own hands, without considering those that may be affected by his actions. He does everything if it is for the good of their kingdom. He is a bad man whereas, Petra's heart is full of kindness. She puts the sake of others before herself. She always smiles, tries to understand everyone to the utmost of her mind and heart.

Darkness covers the whole sky. The light coming from the moon and the stars are the only ones that illuminate such night. King Levi continues to think of plenty of things with regards with him and Petra. These thoughts continue to occupy his mind until he unknowingly reach the palace's library. The youth does not notice that there standing in front of one of the shelf is Petra. The princess is also preoccupied with looking for a book to read so she does not detect the incoming king. Just when Petra is about to turn around to sit on a chair, she bumps into the lost in thought king.

"Sorry." The king blurts out, surprised to see Petra and to realize that he is already inside the library. He holds out his hand to help the auburn haired girl to stand up.

"It is just fine. I am sorry too. I was not paying attention." She says as she holds into the hand of Levi.

"No, it is just fine. My mind is out of this world as well." Levi sits on one of the chairs which gives Petra the thought that she needs to sit and stay with him for some time more.

"What are you going to read?" He looks to his now intertwined fingers.

"I think I have heard that question some years ago and the aftermath of that did not go well." The princess tries to put out a smile as she flips on the pages of the book without paying attention to what she is reading. There is a long silence after that.

Petra is very guilty. She should have not said that to him. She knows very well that the incident is not a very good one. Of course, he would feel bad. She feels that she is the biggest idiot for daring to say that statement. Unknown to her, Levi is also feeling responsible for this very awkward situation. He should have not asked her that question. He remembers that undesirable incident very well. Then, why did he asks that question? Nothing good really comes out from his mouth. He is truly stupid

"Sorry!" Both exclaimed at the same time. Her amber eyes meets the man's black eyes as their cheeks start to turn into cherries.

"For what?" He coldly asks while maintaining his stare at the princess.

"For opening up the topic of our past. And for offending you back then..." The princess does not want to continue the wrecked relationship that Levi and she are having. She wants to fix it all already. Tears starts to fall from the princess' amber eyes. She cannot stop the tears from cascading on her cheeks. This is very embarrassing for her, to let the king see her weak state.

His eyes widened in surprise by the girl's actions. Levi is shocked but at the same time, he feels pain in his heart as he sees the girl crying in front of him. His heart is like being slashed into pieces especially that he believes that he is the one responsible for Petra's tears. It breaks him to see the one he loves is feeling like this. Levi does not know what to do for this is the first time that someone cries in front of him. This is even harder than the fights that he have against other kingdoms and rebels. He tries to retain his calm facade but every muscles on his face betrays him. His eyes softened and look at the fragile girl tenderly. The king tries to hug her but before he could do so, arms wrap his body and his shirt is wet with tears.

"I...uh..so...y...I ...di...nt...mea...nt...o..hu...ttt." She tries her best to make her words understandable for Levi but her sobs are more decipherable. Suddenly, she feels hands caressing her cheeks.

"Hush now, Petra. You don't need to explain anything because in the first place, you did nothing. I am the one who should say sorry. Petra, I am really sorry for saying those things to you. I want to clear out things with you." He sadly closes his eyes and rests his forehead into hers.

"It...is just...fine, Levi. I...forgive...you." She says in between sobs. She looks into Levi straight in his eyes and warmly smiles at him.

The king realizes that their faces is very close with each other. He moves his face a few more inches near hers. He could already feel her warm breath. He could already smell her honey scent. A few more inches and his lips would touch her soft pink ones.

The princess immediately backs away with her face burning in hotness. "I think, we need to go to sleep already."

"Ye...Yeah. You're right. I will walk you to your room." Levi tries to bring back his calm features as he starts to stand up.

* * *

In front of the princess' room...

Her hands are shaking as she holds her room's doorknob. Levi is behind her, watching the girl as she struggles to open the door. The raven-haired man touches her hand to help her push the door when suddenly, Petra turns to give the king a peck on his cheek but her lips accidentally touches near the king's lips. Both of them turn red with what happened but the princess is the more embarrassed one. She is just suppose to give him a peck on his cheek to show him how happy she is that they are once again in good terms but, she did not expect another near kiss experience. Petra feels really dumb for doing such action. She cannot handle the situation anymore so she hurriedly bid her farewell."Good night and thank you, Levi." With that, she quickly enters her room. Humanity's strongest man stands there stunned. A slight smile forms into the youth's mouth but deep within, his heart is jumping in happiness. He cannot explain the happiness that he feels as of that moment. Levi returns to his chambers with a smile in his face.

* * *

**Sorry if I didn't update for quite some time. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter :) Again, thanks to all those who favorite, followed and reviewed my fanfic :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Jealousy**

Although his usual stoic expression does not show it, deep inside, the young king is very happy. His typical heavy burdened heart feels very light and cleanse right now. Today is a perfect day for him or so he thought...

He is silently going the down the stairs when suddenly a voice greets him from below. "Levi!" It is Petra. She runs towards him and hastily grabs Levi's hands. "Come on! I want to introduce you with someone." Although Levi wants to do some other things, he just let the girl pull him as to wherever she wants him to be. If it is for Petra's happiness, then he too would also be happy for it.

They stop in the throne room. He is surprised to see that everyone and some other unknown people are inside the room early in the morning. Two unfamiliar yellow haired people, who seem to be of the same age as his sister's, stand near king Pixis as they happily exchange words. They have the very same face but the only difference is their gender, one is a girl while the other is a boy. Levi becomes even more surprised when his two advisers, his sibling and Eren are within the crowd and seem to know the two strangers very well. Petra's most trusted guards and closest servant are engaging in conversation with these two as if they are lifelong friends.

Suddenly, the blond suddenly catches a glimpse of Rose's princess and quickly runs towards her. "Oh, Petra!" The blue eyed man tightly hugs the princess who in return hugs him back.

If only he does not have any feelings for the girl, then he would say that they look good together. Although the man is younger than Petra, he is actually taller than her by presumably five centimetres. He has a beautiful face, refined actions, well-polished mouth unlike his and his looks speaks that he is from a decent family. Quite a suitable husband for a kind and loving princess like Petra. The princess is very happy to see that man but his blood is boiling in anger. Damn it! He wants to pull Petra from the arms of this man and to kick him right on his face.

The fair-haired man feels shivers in his body as he sees the man behind Petra sending him daggers of glares. He thinks that this man has an intent to kill him anytime. He does not understand why he looks at him that way but whatever the reason is, he must introduce himself first to this royal. The blond slowly releases the princess from the hug and moves toward the black eyed man. "Sorry, if I fail to notice your presence, King Levi. I am Armin, the prince of kingdom Sina. And the blonde girl over there is my twin sister, Historia." He points to her sister who quickly bows to the direction of the king. "It is a pleasure for us to meet you!" Armin offers his hand to Levi.

He has no choice. He does not want to make Petra sad, not now that they had just patched things out. Levi shakes hand with the prince but retains his glares. He does not need to speak for he does not have anything to tell nor does he feel that it is a pleasure to meet them, especially this man.

"I smell jealousy here." Sasha, with a chuckle, whispers to Mikasa who seems to be thinking of the same thing.

"I just hope that Armin would not be hit straight in his face." The princess whispers back.

"I fear for Armin's life. Run while you can, Armin!" Eren speaks softly to the two girls.

King Pixis feeling the tension between the room, breaks in the silence. "Well then, I think that the weather is good for going out on a trip on the city. Don't you think so Armin? Levi?

Armin is too frightened to respond to the king's proposition. He nervously agrees with the royal despite how he loves to decline it. "A...uh..a...a...Yes, you right, King Pixis!"

"I don't give a damn about touring around the city. Just ask another person to waste time with?" Levi angrily stares to the king.

"Since our king Levi does not want to go with prince Armin, then, I think it would be best for princess Petra to accompany him. Would you mind, princess?" Erwin smiles to the princess who seems to be pressured by the long silence.

"No, not at all. I think, it would be nice. We should prepare right now!" Petra immediately agrees and nervously laughs.

Levi scowls at Erwin who seems to be amused that he has made the king angry. "Hmph. Oi! Blond! Maybe, I could spare an hour or two for your tour!" He, then, glares once again to Armin.

"It...It...is...a...pleas..ure." Armin panicky smiles.

"Banzai! Then, let us start our tour!" The four eyed brunette happily raises his hands.

"Let's buy food! Yes!" Sasha joins in.

"That's right! Let us make the most of this day!" Jean and Eren say in chorus.

King Pixis coughs, loud enough to stop the cheering crowd. "Unfortunately, you have some work to do. Besides, Historia would like to stay here in the palace and she needs someone to accompany her."

"Thus, all of you should stay here. I hope you understand." Erwin emphasizes his words for them to understand their intention.

* * *

In their city tour...

No guards are sent to them as ordered by Levi. He finds it irritating when guards tail him in his tours so he makes it habit to never ask for scouts, unless Erwin insists the need to have one. The three walk casually on the streets of kingdom Maria. They wear peasant clothes to conceal the royalty within them. Their first destination, as requested by Petra and Armin, is no other than the largest book store in Rose.

"It is said that the names of our kingdom were derived from the three walls that used to protect humanity from the so called Titans. Wall Maria is the outermost wall, followed by Wall Rose and the innermost is Wall Sina. At present, there are no walls to limit the people's live. Everyone is free to move in and out from one place to another. As for the existence of the titans, I am not sure. Many years had passed and unfortunately, no account had been saved to prove or refute their being." Armin's eyes scans through the pages of the book as he explains to his companions his knowledge about the walls. His eyes speaks that he is very happy to acquire such knowledge.

"Armin, you really love to read and learn new things. Don't you?" Petra smiles at him warmly.

The blond returns her smile. "Absolutely. Learning is my..."

"Great! Our strolling turns out to be a history lecture." The king grumpily butts in.

"Levi!" The princess scolds him. She then calmly returns her sight to Armin. "Why don't you pay for it already?"

Armin hurriedly goes to the counter afraid that he may be once again struck by Levi's words. He glances to his two companions from afar who seem to be having an argument. Slowly, he is starting to understand why Levi is very angry with him. He can finally see the reason as to why Commander Erwin and King Pixis want to push through with this tour, despite of the fact that he has to endure the young king's wrath. They want to push the king to his limit. If the king would be extremely jealous due to Petra's extreme attention for him, then most likely, he would spill out the truth about his feelings. This plans is made easier since Levi has a very short temper. However, this put his welfare in great danger. He is very afraid to those stares and foul words that the king is sending him, but since he has agreed already, he has no choice even if Levi does not really has the reason to be jealous with him. Both he and Petra know that the feelings they share are not more than being siblings so there is a zero possibility that love may spark between him and Petra.

"Levi, you should not be rude to Armin! He is a kind boy. If you try to know him better, then you will find Armin is very nice." Petra continuously reprimands the king as if he is a small child.

"I am not a kid, Petra. I decide whom I want to be nice with!" The king returns to the princess with scowl in his face.

* * *

The three royals continue to stroll around to see the kingdom's specialties and to visit places that they are renowned for. Petra proudly shares her knowledge to each of their destination and there are times when she acquires new one from the townsfolk. They would have enjoyed the whole trip, if only there are no tension among them. Every time Armin opens his mouth, the king would always make a nasty side comment. The princess would in turn remind him to properly conduct his attitude. This would result to a much grouchier Levi. Their lunch is full of arguments and clashing ideas. Levi, most of the time, would refute the ideas of Armin but the princess would support the young prince who is comparable to a lamb being threatened by a wild lion.

Their final destination is the nursery for plants. It is Petra's favourite place for she loves plants especially herbals plants. She grew to love them after she got inclined in treating people and becoming a doctor. She wants to know more about plants and the their uses for the treatment of diseases.

"This is the best place ever." Petra warmly smile as she smells the newly bloomed flowers. Despite of the constant argument, Petra still finds peace just being surrounded by plenty of plants.

"Oh. Not bad." The young king whispers as he curiously look at each plant.

"This is very nice, Petra. These are very rare flowers." He touches a white flower and looks at Petra, waiting for an answer.

The two engage in a very long conversation with regards to plants. He cannot do anything but to just listen with them. He does not want to ruin Petra's moment, especially that this is one of her favourite place, so he just let them talk to their heart's content while he takes a nap under a tree far away from them. Petra and Armin continue with their talk without bothering to wake up Levi. Just then, the two of them notice that the owner of the nursery is having an argument with a muscular man.

"Old man! Three months passed and you haven't pay for your rent in this land!" The muscular man lifts the owner and shoves him hard on the ground.

"Yes, I promise to pay you but we don't have money right now. Besides, we have agreed to pay our rent by the end of the month, right? It is only the start. Please give us a chance." The man kneels to the ground as he beg the other.

"I don't give a damn about that! I need money now so I want it now! I guess you need some lesson. Come here, boys!" He spits unto the old man and soon, more daunting men who are ready to throw punches approach the old man.

Before the men could connect their fist to the old man's body, Armin intervenes and takes the incoming punches. The prince is hit in every part of his body but he cannot do anything about it. He is not like Eren nor Mikasa who are strong enough to challenge every blow that they receive. "How pathetic! This is guy is very weak!" One of the men said as he throw punches to Armin. Yes, it is true. Ever since he was a kid, he has always been afraid and weak to stand up for himself.

"Armin is not weak nor pathetic! Armin is great boy and is capable of doing things that you cannot! You guys are the weaklings!" With a wooden stick, Petra beats the well-built men who are surrounding the now kneeling prince. She swiftly hits each of the men when she is surprised by a strong grip from her wrists. Two men hold her wrist from behind and they are crushing it to force her to let go of the stick.

"Ahhhhhh...St..op...Stop...it!" She screams in pain. She is no good if she is without something to hold unto. Her body is weak when it comes to direct physical contact with an opponent.

"Such a nice music to hear! Scream more, little girl!" The leader of the group teases the princess as he touches the face of the girl.

Levi is suddenly awake by a noise from afar. Whoever disturbs him from his slumber must really pay. He is very angry right now. He hears the scream once again. This time, the voice is much clearer and it sinks into his mind that the voice belongs to Petra. His heart beats fast in worry for Petra, and in range as to whoever is doing this to her. Levi rushes towards Petra and knocks hard the two men holding her. The young king wraps a crying Petra in his arms.

"I don't care who the hell you scumbags are! You shall pay for touching her with those filthy hands! You shall be prepared for death for making her scream like that!" His eyes are burning in anger as if he is really serious about bringing them death. He releases Petra and focuses on his now frightened enemies. He moves faster than a wind is. No. Everyone present there cannot see him as he moves and throws punches to his enemies. He moves very fast just like how swift light would spread in a completely dark space. After mere seconds, the once strong men are now unconsciously lying on the floor. He did not kill them but he left them within a sea of their own blood. They are all unconscious and breaths heavily.

Even after realising his anger to those idiots, he still doesn't feel relieved. He is truly and completely angry. How come he just sleeps like that and let her be hurt? Of course! It is because of another idiot that they are with. He is very irritated with him. Armin did not do anything against him but his mere presence makes his heart ache in jealousy. Yes! If he is to be honest with himself, he is truly jealous with Armin. Petra always favours his opinions over him. She cares for him very well and the two of them would share the same hobbies and likes. The way she hugs him...He, instinctively, let his leg swing without any consideration to what or whom it may hit.

"Armin! Armin? Are you okay?" The princess allows the prince's head to rest in his lap. She looks irritably to the king. "Levi, why did you hit him in the face? Look! He is now unconscious!"

"It is not my fault. It is he who is blocking my way!" He returns to her in the same tone.

"He is too far from you! Really! I don't understand why you are very bitter with Armin!" Petra retorts back as she starts to treat the wound on Armin's head.

"Damn it! This is really shit!" He angrily walks away without bothering to look back at the princess.

* * *

**Again, thank you very much for all those who read, follow, favourite and reviewed this fanfic :) I'm really sorry if Levi seems to be OoC sometimes. I'll try my best to do something about it :)**


End file.
